Home Safe Home
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: -ONESHOT, Takes place after UC3- Drake still questions if Sullivan is really there or not.


**I've finished UC3 twice and WOO what a freakin trip! My fave part was the relationship between Drake and Sully, THANK YOU NAUGHTY DOG! Holding off until Thanksgiving to go again haha.**

**Anyway...Since I'm so obsessed with the relationship of Drake and Sully, I've decided to do a little one shot.**

**SPOILERS IF YA HAVEN'T PLAYED OR FINISHED UC3!  
><strong>

**Uncharted 3**

**Home "Safe" Home**

The trip seemed to have taken a life time and when the plane finally landed on familiar grounds, Nathan Drake couldn't help but stand still and take it all in. After weeks of running and gunning...Drake was finally on safe grounds.

He looked forward towards Victor Sullivan and Elena Fisher, the two were lost in conversation with one another, not noticing Drake slowing behind. That was fine to him cause the feeling of safe was starting to leave him once again.

...Were things really going to fall back into safety? ...Was it as simple as all the times before?

Drake eyed his two friends quietly and slowly his hands formed into fists. Both had been nearly taken before his eyes, and the one that hurt the most was the one who had been there the longest.

Suddenly he ran forward and he wrapped his arm tight around Sullivan. With his usual smirk, he gave him a soft pat on the shoulder as they continued forward. "You doing alright old timer? Need me to take your bags?" Before Sullivan could reply, Drake snatched up his bags and he continued fast forward.

Both Sullivan and Elena shared a look, then with a typical "That's Drake for ya" laugh. They continued to follow.

**-UC3-**

Elena looked around the kitchen as she sipped away at a warm cup of coffee. The trio had arrived home around sunset and the first thing she did was take an hour long bubble bath. It wasn't just to get clean from the dessert sand but also to take away all the aches from all the running she did when Sullivan and Drake arrived.

She shook her head smiling as she knew she should have seen it coming. The smile soon left though as she remembered how much worse things had gotten. She thought it was another typical treasure hunt, one that involved a few pirates and rivals that would shoot a few guns and throw a few punches.

This though...this involved mind tricks...

Elena placed her coffee on the table and she headed towards the bedroom as the memories of Drake panicking flashed fast through her mind. The look on his face and the sound of his voice had broken her heart and all she could do was turn to Sullivan for help.

Before anything could be done though...Drake was gone. Begging not to be followed or touched.

Quietly Elena opened the bedroom door and she peeked in quietly. Inside it was dark and she could barely see the figure laying fast asleep in bed.

As soon as he arrived home, he kissed Elena good night and was out like a light. He hadn't woken since and that was alright with Elena. He had been through hell and back again and although he didn't tell all, all Elena had to do was look at him and know it was enough to put him out for a long while.

She stood quietly in the doorway watching as his chest slowly moved up and down as he breathed softly, lost in whatever dreams occupied his mind. She couldn't help but smile seeing him back safe and sound. Giving him one last look over, she stepped back and began to pull the door closed.

"No..."

Elena quickly pushed the door back open and she peeked in with a smile. "Did I wake you?"

"...Sully...?"

Elena blinked and slowly made her way over to the bed smirking. Drake always had a tendency to speak with only one word when just waking up. Stopping beside the bed, she sat down and placed her hand softly on his arm.

"No...no..."

Elena blinked again and looking closer she now realized Drake wasn't awake, but talking in his sleep. Slowly she shook his arm softly. "Nate..?"

Drake stirred, but stayed asleep. "God...please no!" Hearing the familiar panic return, Elena stood and she shook Drake more with all her might. "Nate..Nate! Wake up!"

Waking with a gasp, Drake quickly looked around the room, blinking away the blur, then his gaze stopped on Elena who stood holding his shoulder softly. "What...What's going on?" Elena looked over Drake quietly, then she sat down at his side, slowly moving his hair away from his sweat drenched head.

"You were talking in your sleep..." She looked him over quietly, examining all the new marks that adorned his face and head. "You said Sully's name." She lowered her hand and cupped his face softly, concern in her eyes. "What happened Nate...?"

Gaining composure, Drake's dream slowly came back around and he shook his head softly seeing Sully fall into his arms motionless. ...His last word being what, and then nothing...

"...Where is Sully?..." Elena opened her mouth to speak, but Drake quickly hopped from the bed and he was out the door before she knew it.

**-UC3-**

Sullivan watched as smoke slowly raised towards the roof of his small apartment home. He was sitting with a drink in one hand and a typical cigar in the other. This was all he did when he arrived home. He walked through the bar as if it was nothing then planted himself home.

"Home sweet home!" He raised his glass to no one and then brought it to his lips...he stopped any more motion when loud knocks came at his door. Putting the glass down he stood with a sigh and headed over. "Alright alright I'm coming..." Just as he turned the knob, the door flew open and in stumbled Drake. "Well nice seeing you again!"

Drake turned towards Sullivan and a huge smile covered his face as he stepped up and took a hold of his shoulders. "...Thank god..." Sullivan raised a brow and patted him softly on the back, listening as he laughed softly. "I thought I lost you..."

"Didn't we fix that misunderstanding?"

"We did...but.." Drake slowly shook his head, then he pulled Sullivan close and he rest his head on his chest as he gripped his shirt tightly. "I don't know what to believe anymore..." He tightened his grip and as Sullivan watched he smiled softly seeing the rarity that was Nathan Drake.

To everyone else, Drake was as tough as steel and never let anything bring him down. Even if he was at the brink of death he'd stare it head on and come out on top. In the end he'd be laughing about it as if it was NOTHING!

To Sullivan though, Drake was just like anyone else. He'd cry when hurt and wonder when scared. Drake would spill like a knocked over cup. It made Sullivan happy to know Drake would go to him, ignoring his pride, and tell all.

He should have seen it from the way Drake acted after fighting their way out of the Atlantis of the Sands, the protection he had let off while fighting Talbot, and the way he reacted at the airport. Drake knew he was alright, but when you've been drugged and shown such a real thing, it's hard to let it go.

Taking a hold of Drake's shoulders, Sullivan pushed him away some, then he turned him and wrapped his arm tight around his shoulders. "How bout a drink kid?" Drake didn't object, lost in the touch that he thought he had lost.

**-UC3-**

After a few minutes, Elena stepped quietly into the bar from the back and she eyed Drake who was passed out cold at the bar. Smiling softly she walked over and ran her hand softly over his back. "Is he alright?"

Sullivan looked up from cleaning a cup and he nodded softly giving a smile. "You took your sweet time." Elena gave him a look, then she looked to Drake as she played with a few strands of hair. "I can see this problem was between you two. I just came to check on him..." She leaned down and kissed Drake softly on the head, then she pulled away heading to the door. "Call me tomorrow."

Sullivan waved as she left, then he looked down to Drake who began to stir softly.

"...Sully..?"

Before Drake could say anymore, Sullivan reached over and took his hand softly, he then smiled seeing him relax and he gripped it softly.

**It's been awhile since I've written anything so, that's to blame if anything is up. **

**and...that's all I got. Usually I have more to say, I must be emotional right now haha.  
><strong>


End file.
